1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to soft sided luggage cases. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a soft sided luggage case with internal frame independent of wheel hub.
2. Description of the Background
Travelers generally desire a luggage case that is sufficiently sturdy and rugged to securely protect their items, even against the most aggressive of baggage handlers. However, increased protection typically comes at the expense of added weight at a time when most airlines have implemented checked luggage policies that impose surcharges if the weight of a piece of baggage exceeds a certain maximum, for example, 50 lbs. per bag. Moreover, travelers prefer lighter luggage for the obvious reason that it is simply more difficult to transport heavier luggage. Consequently, travelers are concerned about the weight of their empty luggage case such that soft sided luggage cases, being relatively lighter than their rigid counterparts, have become increasingly popular. Wheeled or “rolling” luggage cases have also become particularly popular because they enable travelers to roll their luggage through, for example, an airport terminal rather than carry the full weight of the bag and its contents. However, the wheels and hubs of a soft-sided rolling bag in addition to the internal support frame make up the bulk of the weight of any soft-sided rolling luggage case. The competing interests of light weight construction and robust, strong protection with easy mobility continue to present challenges to luggage designers.
Prior art internal supporting frames for soft-sided luggage cases commonly comprise a series of lightweight rods joined at the corners of the case by corner brackets. The fabric skin of the case may be stretched over the frame and affixed to the corner brackets to provide a measure of structural rigidity to the frame in addition to protection of its contents during travel. For wheeled luggage, the wheels and hubs are typically incorporated into lower corner brackets of the case to permit it to be tipped and rolled along by a traveler as opposed to carried. Luggage cases according to this design are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,261; U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,402; U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,973 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/244,237
Despite all efforts to develop robust, strong soft sided rolling bag designs, bag failures during travel do occur. Commonly, overloaded bags that are tossed, dropped, stacked or wheeled over rough surfaces will sustain damage to the lower corner brackets/wheel mounts, wheels and/or frames. Repair of such damage often requires replacement of the lower corner bracket/wheel mount. However, because the bracket is integrated with the rigid frame and tensioned fabric skin, disassembly for repair is difficult and time consuming, as is reassembly and, in particular, re-tensioning of the fabric skin in cases where the skin is a structural element. Consequently, damaged luggage is often simply discarded and replaced with entirely new bags, even where the damage is repairable under a manufacturer's warranty.
It would be desirable to be able to be able to remove and replace the wheel mounting point/bearing without a need to disassemble the structural frame of the case.
It would further be desirable to provide an independently sprung wheel mount and structural frame that are both robust and lightweight and which take up as little volume as possible from the space within the luggage case so as to decrease the incidence of damage to a case and permit the traveler to utilize a maximum amount of space for their items.